JP 2009-515090T (Reference 1), US 2012/0097122A1 (Reference 2), and DE 102008057491A1 (Reference 3) disclose a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus provided with a cylindrical bolt that connects a driven side rotor and a camshaft, and disposed with an introduction passage along a longitudinal direction of a rotary shaft core as a flow passage that supplies a working fluid to an advance angle chamber and a retard angle chamber.
In References 1 to 3, the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus is configured such that an advance angle communication passage and a retard angle communication passage are disposed to pass through a bolt in a direction intersecting the rotary shaft core, and the working fluid flows separately into an advance angle flow passage and a retard angle flow passage. The advance angle communication passage and the retard angle communication passage are disposed at different positions along a circumferential direction of the rotary shaft core to the introduction passage, and at different positions along the longitudinal direction of the rotary shaft core. A control valve body reciprocating along the rotary shaft core is disposed in the inside of the bolt, and the working fluid from the introduction passage is supplied by switching to the advance angle communication passage or the retard angle communication passage, depending on the position of the control valve body.
In a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus described in Reference 1, a cylindrical member (sleeve) for forming an introduction passage (compression medium passage) to and from a bolt (valve housing) is disposed between the bolt and a control valve body (control piston) at the inner side of the bolt.
According to such a configuration, the cylindrical member easily wears in accordance with reciprocating movement of the control valve body, sealing performance of an interface between the control valve body and the cylindrical member is reduced, and working fluid easily leaks out from the interface between the control valve body and the cylindrical member. In a case where the working fluid leaks out from the interface between the control valve body and the cylindrical member, the speed of supply of the working fluid to an advance angle chamber or a retard angle chamber is reduced, and control responsiveness of the relative rotational phase is degraded in some cases.
In the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus described in Reference 2, the cylindrical member formed with the introduction passage therein is disposed between the bolt and a driven side rotor at the outer side of the bolt.
In this configuration, wear caused by the reciprocating movement of the control valve body does not occur in the cylindrical member, and leakage of the working fluid due to the decrease of the sealing performance is unlikely to occur. However, because an annular groove, a supply passage of a through hole for allowing communication with the annular groove, and an advance angle passage or a retard angle passage for allowing communication with the annular groove are disposed on a cylindrical wall portion of the cylindrical member, manufacture of the cylindrical member is complicated.
In the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus described in Reference 3, the cylindrical member formed with the introduction passage therein is disposed between the bolt and the driven side rotor at the outer side of the bolt.
In this configuration, wear caused by the reciprocating movement of the control valve body does not occur in the cylindrical member, and leakage of the working fluid due to decrease of the sealing performance is unlikely to occur. However, due to a structure in which a force fastening the driven side rotor to a camshaft is applied to the cylindrical member, deformation of the cylindrical member is likely to occur. In a case where the cylindrical member is deformed, the working fluid leaks out from the interface between the control valve body and the cylindrical member, the speed of supply of the working fluid to the advance angle chamber or the retard angle chamber is reduced, and the control responsiveness of the relative rotational phase is degraded.